coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Blade
Name: Xander Surname: Blade Title/Nickname: N/A Race: Human Class: Warrior Age: 36 Appearance: Xander is medium sized, lightly tanned skin, short black hair and a beard. Alignment: True Neutral Psychology: A seriuos man that only cares for himself and the closest friends. He will do no matter what to complete his tasks even break the law on certain conditions. Has good reflexes and is always on guard. Birthplace: Elwyn Forest Actual Residence: Has a small camp in Hillsbrad. Background: Xander lived in Elwynn forest. His house was near the road leading to the Eastvale Logging Camp. Xander's father was a farmer So they had alot of food and his mother was a tailor. Xander also had a pet dog named Spot. Xander's life was wonderful. But at age of twelve a tragedy was about to happen. Xander's father went to goldshire in business of selling supplies. He was told of wait in the inn and so he did. He waited for hours and hours but no one came. He left the inn and decided to go back home. While he was walking along the road he heard someone scream. He runned up the hill and saw two guards that had there swords bloody and there was a man lying next to them. The two man knew that the guards were taking bribe from other law breakers so that they wouldn't be arrested and were gooing to report it. They were going to kill the other one but they noticed Xander's father on the hill. One of the guards started chasing him while the other one stayed there whit that man. He ran trough the forest as fast as he could. The guard couldn't keep up wearing all of that armor. He ran away and quickly went to his house. He told everything to Xander's mother. They were going to report that to other guards. After a few days Xander's father was going to report that crime. But the guards find out where they lived. Just as Xander's father was about to leave the two guards came in. Xander was hidding in a small cabinet at the kitchen. He saw everything. His parents were murdered. The guards left. Xander ran to his parents hoping that they were alive.But it was to late. Xander smelled smoke. While the guards left they set the house on fire. Xander quickly ran for the back door but they were locked. The kitchen was already on fire. He heard his dog yelp upstairs. He ran up and grabbed his dog. The house was full of smoke. The fire was already at the stairs. His only option was to jump out of the window. He saw a stack of hay where he could land. He gathered all of his courage and jumped out of the window. He landed safely whit his dog. Xander ran to the forest with his dog. After a few days of wandering in the forest he didn't have much energy left. His dog Spot ran away. He was lost. He tought he wont survive.He was walking by a small hill and tripped on a root from a tree. He fell of the hill and lost conciuosness. Xander woke up in some camp whit unfamiliar people. They gave him food and water so that he could recover. Xander was confused on where he is. A man walked up to him and told him that he is in the Shadowblade Mercenary camp. Xander told his story and they let Xander live whit them. They were teaching Xander on how to fight whit swords, daggers, spears and shooting whit a bow. One day they took Xander whit them to learn how to hunt. They were hunting deers. Xander was interested in hunting. They were walking and saw two deers eating grass.They gave Xander a bow and lets him take the first shot. Xander held his breath and aimed for the bigger deer. He released the arrow and hit the deer! Everyday Xander was trained by the camps leader to fight whit swords and daggers. Xander wanted to fight him to prove that he is skilled. But he wasn't ready. Four years have passed and Xander was sixteen he was very good at fighting. He still lived at the camp but helped in hunting and helping them on the missions they were hired to do. All of them were friendly whit Xander but he closest friend were Forwin and the camp leader Nicholas. One day they got a special task to complete. They would get over one thousand gold coins if they would succed.They had to escort the rich man from Goldshire to Booty bay in Strangelthorn Valley. But the rich stranger didn't tell that a gang of vandals are looking for him. Forwin was told to stay in the camp. As they go trough Duskwood they get ambushed by a large group of bandits. The mercenaries were badly outnumbered by them. There were only ten of the mercenaries and over thirty of the bandits and it seemed there were more coming. The bandits surrounded them. Nicholas told to the group to do Formation A. They all stood around the rich man whit their shields up and were ready for anything. The formation helped them alot but they couldn't hold up like this for long. They used the enviroment and headed into the woods.Nicholas had a plan. The rich man was whit Nicholas and Xander. almost all of the mercenaries hided in bushed and climbed trees and hid behind rocks while Xander Nicholas other two members along whit the rich man stayed in the middle. The bandits surrounded them again. Just as they were gonna attack Nicholas gave a sign and the other mercenaries attacked the bandit group from the back. The whole group was very tired but still there were bandits coming for them. One by one they fell. They knew they will gonna lose. They cleared the way for Xander and told to run away and warn the others in the camp about this. Xander wanted to stay and fight but he had to go. He ran as fas as he can and reached the camp. He told the few mercenaries that were there to follow him. By the time they got there all of them were dead. They came back to the camp. Xander was upset. The Shadowblade mercenary group has fallen. here was only Xander, Farwin and two other members left. Xander and Farwin left Elwynn Forest because of the bad memories they have here. They went to Hillsbrad foothills by boat... Xander now lives in Southshore. He has a small house but he isn't there usually. He is always in the woods along with Forwin. category:characters